Tie Up Your Camel
Tie Up Your Camel is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 11th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Sahara Region. Plot Disguised as terrorist leaders, Anabel and the player went to Alsharifayn Train Station in Jeddah to meet Abdulrahman Al-Azhari, King Ahmad bin Soulymain's bodyguard, and sign the agreement with him in order to arrest Rupert Nightangle and have him to inform the R.I.F.T about them. However, they saw a big fire erupting at the station and rushed to found Abdulrahman's body with a bullet wound in the head. The five people were labelled as suspects: Yassin Al-Qahtani (footballer), King Ahmad bin Soulymain (King of Saudi Arabia), Rupert Nightangle (arms dealer), Andrea Johnson (US Ambassador), and Lady Lala (pop singer). While searching for investigations, Anabel and the player found themselves in the slums and found the bag contain of illegal weapon and the picture of the dead Seristan people taken by the R.I.F.T cult members after slaughtering. Suddenly, they witnessing the killer attempt to burn Anabel to stop investigating, but the player grabs her and run through the back door, escaping the den. Mid-investigation, Taraji tracked Abdulrahman's stolen money to the slums of Jeddah. Later on, Rupert and the pop singer Lady Lala got in a fight over the weapons bribe. After putting out the fire, the team finally found enough evidence to arrest the dangerous dealer Rupert for the murder. Rupert initially denied the accusations but then admitted to the crime. Abdulrahman had unintentionally killed Alison Nightangle, Rupert's wife, followed by his son, Justin Nightangle, while he chased them for drug trafficking. Abdulrahman then had covered the incident up by saying the woman and her son had been killed in a drive-by shooting. When he discovered the truth, Rupert felt fooled and angered for destroying his life, thus shooting Abdulrahman with his gun and set the train station ablaze to cover the crime scene. Judge Palamo sentenced him to execution for the cold-blooded murder, weapons bribing, drug trafficking and being cult member of the R.I.F.T. During Walking Across Desert Storm (5/6), Stephanie reported that Linda Johnson, US Ambassador Andrea Johnson's teenage daughter, was kidnapped. Andrea said that Linda had disappeared after going to the toilet at the Red Sea Cafe to fix her make up, where the team investigated to find her tote bag with a tracking device inside. As Andrea could not track her daughter without her phone, the team looked for it at the cafe, where they found, instead, a note from the R.I.F.T with (per Glenda) Linda's tears, which led the team to deduce that the R.I.F.T was behind the kidnapping. Kevin and the player then investigated the burned train station benches and found Andrea's phone, which tracked Linda to the middle of the Persian Gulf. Anabel and the player then asked Darko Yakushev for help regarding the kidnapping. Darko said that the R.I.F.T's modus operandi was to ship the Seristan victims out of the country, raping them in the prison bunker and then execute them to terrorized Syria. With the help of Maggie Fairchild, they found a message implying (per Rosamund) that the R.I.F.T had been luring the Bureau into a trap. Andrea then rushed into the headquarters and said that she had tracked Linda to Syria, prompting the Bureau to head to Idlib with hopes of rescuing her, despite their knowledge that a trap was being laid out for them. Summary Victim *'Abdulrahman Al-Azhari' Murder Weapon *'Pistol' Killer *'Rupert Nightangle' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Arabic coffee. *The suspect practices bowling. *The suspect quotes Imam Al-Tirmidhi. *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Arabic coffee. *The suspect quotes Imam Al-Tirmidhi. *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Arabic coffee. *The suspect practices bowling. *The suspect quotes Imam Al-Tirmidhi. *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Arabic coffee. *The suspect practices bowling. *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Arabic coffee. *The suspect practices bowling. *The suspect quotes Imam Al-Tirmidhi. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Arabic coffee. *The killer practices bowling. *The killer quotes Imam Al-Tirmidhi. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Walking Across Desert Storm (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This case is heavily inspired by the 2019 Jeddah high-speed rail station fire and the murder of Abdulaziz al-Faghem, King Salman's bodyguard. However, the murder and arson are worked of fan fiction and should be treated as being incidental. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Sahara Region Category:Copyrighted Images